Chuck versus The Witch
by Indigogold
Summary: There's something Sarah hasn't told Chuck - she's a witch. Fun, Charah story that is very AU! One shot - Happy Halloween!


**Happy Halloween**

Darkness fell over the town of Burbank and the sound of children's laughter could be heard from the outskirts of LA. A little girl was dressed up as a vampire with plastic fangs, her face was drenched with white make up and her head was barely visible with the red collar from her oversized bed sheet cape hiding her little face. She braced herself, took out her candy bag like it was a limited edition silver gun and smiled as her hand raised to knock the door.

As the door began to open slowly, she looked at her friends like they were animals, in competition with her prey. Trick-o-treating was the only night of the year where it was like a wildlife programme in the streets of human beings.

"Trick or Treat!" She shouted, before looking up at the tallest man she had ever seen, his arms were the width of her whole body, his eyes were small but beady and his legs were as thick as tree trunks, though, he didn't appear to be dressed up - this was an actual person. She stepped back as did her friends.

"Hi.." He grumbled.

"Casey! Who is it?" A mans voice called.

"Kids!" He replied. "Good job Ellie brought me some candy over!"

The girl smiled begrudgingly, all she wanted was her candy and move on to the next house. The man who appeared to be called Casey brought out a bowl full of delicious sweets, a spectrum of colours flashed before her eyes. Her friends dug their scrawny little hands in and took as much as they could in one handful without looking greedy. She copied, but secretly took a second handful when the man turned to see what was happening on the action movie he was watching.

"And what's your name, vampire girl?" Casey asked.

She felt her whole body shake. But forced herself not to be scared. "Sarah."

"Sarah, huh? I have a.. friend called Sarah."

"Well okay, umm.. Thank you." She held up her bag and ran to catch up with her friends. Casey shut the door behind him and chuckled softly, reminiscing the Halloweens he had enjoyed as a child. He sat back down and looked over at Chuck and Sarah who were wrapped up in one another's embrace and sighed softly to himself.

"Sorry Casey, we'd better be off, Ellie's Halloween party is across the way if you want to come, it's going to be a great one this year." Chuck said, getting to his feet and pulling Sarah with him. He put his arm around her waist and she smiled contentedly.

"It's really not my thing, Chuck." He replied, shaking him head. "I have a date with the latest edition to my gun family.." He pulled out a gleaming black pistol and smiled lustfully over it.

"Have fun then.." Sarah added, turning back to Chuck. "Come on Phoebe." A little girl popped up from behind the sofa with a Barbie in each hand, her crystal blue eyes narrowed in rebelliousness but then looking at her mother's hard stare, she hid her eyes behind her blonde curls. She smiled at her Dad and grabbed his hand.

"Dad, what am I having for my birthday?" She asked as they slid out the door.

"Phoebs, I told you today is your birthday - and see those lovely things in your hands? That's what you had." Chuck sighed, picking her up and swinging her tiny frame onto his hip.

"But if I'm.." She sighed for a moment, deep in thought. "Five today, then tomorrow I will be six and I can have more presents."

Chuck narrowed his eyes. "Birthdays only come once a year."

"Oh. Well, I have a special birthday.." She cupped her little hand and placed it over his ear and whispered. "It's on Halloween, y'know."

"Which just happens to be today." He laughed. He opened his front door and turned to Phoebe. "I laid your witch costume out on your bed, go put it on, whilst Mommy and I put on ours."

"Okay." She skipped out of the room into her bedroom where Morgan's room once was.

Chuck opened his arms wide as Sarah stepped into his, she gazed into his eyes and aimed her lips at his and suddenly they were kissing, he ran his hands through her hair as her tongue explored his mouth. They broke apart after a minute or two and he panted whilst still looking into her eyes.

"Now, can we save that for later?" He winked, unsuccessfully.

"Definitely." She sparkled. "So this year, I am a witch." She put her hand over her mouth and her skin turned ashen, her eyes turned wide and glaring. Like she had revealed something that she shouldn't have.

"What?" He said, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Nothing. So how come your not a worm this year?" She asked, looking at Chuck's superhero costume.

"Morgan's actually very busy.. With the wife." He smiled.

"Ah, Alex. I haven't seen her in a while - or him for that matter. Ever since she had the baby, well I suppose Jack's only a few months old." Sarah's thoughts turned to her stomach, she laid her hands down on it and created a heart shape with her thumb and finger. "I could actually wait a while before this one comes out!"

"Three months!" He put his hands on hers. "And then Phoebe will have a little brother. I know she prayed it would be a girl, but it won't be long until Aidan's here, she'll love him then."

Chuck pulled on his costume and Sarah looked at him approvingly, her eyes slid over his lycra all-in-one superman costume with a tight pair of underpants over it and not forgetting his trusty converses on his feet. He copied her once over and glanced at her, her shiny midnight coloured dress with a slight bump was almost unnoticeable due to her already slender physique, but the attention was taken away from her belly by her pointy witch's hat and black knee-high boots.

"You look gorgeous." Chuck mused.

"Ditto." Sarah replied.

Five minutes later Phoebe came skipping out in her little sparkly witch's costume. "Mommy, I love this costume, but why couldn't I have dressed up like a spy..?" She whined.

"Why would you want to?" Sarah asked, sliding her hands down her knees until she was at her daughter's level.

"I know you are one.. Well used to be, before the devil grew in your stomach!"

"Phoebe!" Chuck said sternly. "He is not a devil, he is your little brother and you will love him the same as you would a little sister. Just because he isn't a girl, doesn't mean you should hate him."

"Sorry." She sighed, she sat down on the couch and slipped on her black-bowed sparkling shoes, which matched perfectly with her glittering witch dress which was torn at the seams. She readjusted her pointed hat and looked at her mothers outfit.

"Mom. Witches are supposed to look scary." She narrowed her eyes.

"I am scary." She winced dramatically.

"You look _sexy _though!" Phoebe squealed in delight.

Sarah couldn't help but blush. "You don't say that about people."

"She's right though." Chuck smiled, he slipped his arm around Sarah and clasped Phoebe's hand. "Come on then. Over to Ellie's."

"Auntie Ellie's." The little girl corrected.

Neither of the parents replied. They were expecting to have to knock Ellie's door but the had party spilled out into the courtyard. Ellie stood next to her husband, both were dressed as superheroes, Batman and Catwoman. Not too far away from them stood their three children. Her first child, who was now aged 8 and her two twin girls, Belle and Lily, they were all dressed as children from the Incredible's movie.

Half an hour later, the party was going well. Suddenly a loud, echoing scream came from the bathroom, sounding exactly like Phoebe's high pitched voice, no one even raised an eyebrow at the party since it was a Halloween party. Chuck and Sarah looked at one another anxiously and quickly raced to where the sound was coming from.

They came to the bathroom door but it was closed. "Phoebe?" Sarah said softly. "What's wrong?"

"Mom!" Came her daughter's panicked voice.

"Yeah. It's me! And Daddy." She added. "What's wrong?"

"Something is really wrong with me!" She shouted.

"What? Can we come in?" She was really worried now, she shot a bewildered look at Chuck.

"No! Don't!" Phoebe squeaked.

Chuck opened the door first - took one look at Phoebe and fainted. "Chuck!" Sarah screamed, but she could already see he was coming round, so she gave his hair a little stroke and looked at her daughter. The bathroom sink around her had crumbled to the floor and the toilet had rusted away and above all that floating in mid air, was her terrified daughter.

"Oh God." Sarah groaned as Chuck sat up, holding his head.

"Mommy, what is it? What's happening to me? Get me down! Please!" She screamed from four feet above Sarah's head. Thinking Chuck was still blacked out, she clenched her fists together and rose up from the ground, until she was at Phoebe's level, she clasped her tight and brought her back down to safety.

"What the hell!" Chuck shouted, backing away on all fours as Sarah lowered herself and her daughter to the ground.

"Don't be scared, Chuck." Sarah said, her face pale. "I prayed I hadn't passed it on to her, it didn't to my Mom, I mean it skipped a generation from my grandmother and it passed on to me."

"What did, Sarah?" Her confused husband wondered.

"I'm a witch." She said simply. "And apparently Phoebe is too. Every witch first gets their powers when they turn five - which just so happens to be Halloween for our daughter. I'm sorry I didn't tell you - I don't like using my powers, but now Phoebe has them I have no idea how we're going to cope.."

"I'm a witch?" Phoebe screamed.

"You're a.. you both are..? Huh?" Chuck put his hand to his head. "Am I awake?"

"I'm afraid so." Sarah said, dropping her eyes to her daughter. "Phoebe just keep your hands down okay?"

"Okay." She said, but then testingly stuck out her hand while her mother's eyes were on her father. She pointed to her father and strangely thought about how much candy she could get if she wasn't in this party and was out trick-o-treating. Suddenly a huge bang erupted into the room and a huge litter of candy sprang from above Chuck's head. He screamed.

"I'm so sorry!" Phoebe ran to her mother.

"It's okay." She sighed. She turned to Chuck. "Listen, I know you always thought I was an amazing spy.. But it was all magic, you had to find out someday."

"We've been together nine years and you don't mention that?" Chuck winced. Curiosity suddenly got the better of him, he wanted to know what his wife could do. "So.. Say I were to forgive you, what exactly can you do?"

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "You'd be surprised."

"Show us!" Chuck and Phoebe said in unison.

She clicked her fingers and suddenly in front of them was a very bewildered looking General Beckman.

"General." He nodded.

"Auntie Diane?" Phoebe scratched her head.

"Oh God, I told you not to tell him, Sarah! Everyone told you not to tell him.. Humans are not meant to know these things." Her eyes glazed red and steam sprouted from her head.

"Jesus Christ." Phoebe whimpered.

"And I suppose you also told him no one in the CIA is human except for him?" General sighed.

"WHAT?"

"Uh, no I hadn't actually got to that part yet." She shuffled on her feet and then elbowed her husband in the stomach.

"What?" He hissed.

"Watch this.." She whispered back. "Sorry General, this is purely for demonstration purposes." Sarah raised her hand at the red haired lady, who was protesting with all her might. Sarah span her hand around so that it sent a dazzling spectrum through the air and made Beckman look almost.. younger, her face was lighter, more translucent - happier.

"Chuck!" General bounded. "How the hell are you?" Suddenly she let out a low rumbled fart that travelled through the depths of the bathroom, making Chuck's daughter wrinkle her little nose in disgust.

"I'm uh, fine." He smiled sheepishly. "What did you do?" He asked his wife.

"Happy potion - she didn't even have to drink it!" Sarah twinkled.

"Oh God!" He laughed.

"Have I ever told you Chuck - I am a massive fan of ABBA! DANCING QUEEN - YOUNG AND SWEET ONLY 17.."

"Okay, General - goodbye now." Sarah snapped her fingers and she was gone. "Don't worry it wears off in two hours."

"What else can you do?" Was all Chuck could mumble.

"I can only play with one part of your emotions." She clicked her fingers. "And that's your arousal." She whispered.

"What Mommy?" Asked Phoebe. "I've had enough now, I'm going to play with Belle and Lily!" She turned on her little heels and walked out of the room.

Suddenly Chuck felt really turned on, he looked and Sarah and his eyes were big and unmoving and a sudden jolt shot through his whole body, he felt weak at the knees and really, really wanted Sarah at that moment. The world around him felt like a much, much more confusing place, he could focus on one thing and one thing only, the object of his desires - who just happened to be standing right in front of him.

"Sarah!" He said desperately. "Don't do this to me now.. I - okay - I admit it you are amazing - just, not in Ellie's house, where it is like a child haven here!"

"Okay." She sighed took a step towards him and kissed him passionately for a moment, she stood back and clicked her fingers and he felt vaguely normal again.

"Can we get out of this bathroom now?" He asked. "Are you sure I'm not dreaming?"

She coughed. "Pretty certain honey."

They stepped out of the room which changed their lives forever and Sarah looked on at her daughter, smiling away and chatting to her friends, she decided it was okay to leave her for a moment. She took her husband's hand and held it tight and led him out of the apartment.

"Where are we going? Are you taking me out on your magic broomstick?" He asked but still obligingly letting himself be dragged into the unknown.

"Something like that." Sarah smirked.

"What?" His eyes bulged.

"Just hold my hand." She closed her eyes and suddenly they were floating upwards into the air, Chuck looked down to towards the ground and he wasn't scared anymore. He forgot about the world around him, it was just him and Sarah dancing among the stars and their unborn baby boy, of course. He took her into his arms and didn't care whether it was a dream or not, he loved this woman just as much - if not more than the day he had first looked into her eyes.

Her being a magical being didn't change anything for him, every day when he had previously looked at her, he was convinced she was something else - too amazing to be part of the actual human race, but that wasn't just why he loved her, he loved her for her not what she was.

She looked into his eyes and gazed over at the moon as they settled on top of a tall building.

"Let me tell you something, Sarah. This is a Halloween, I will never, ever forget."

"You'd better not." She winked as she flew them back down to Casa Bartowski, she sprinkled him with a dazzling amount of sparkling dust and he blinked furiously.

"Sarah?" He scratched his head.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Have I just woke up or something?" He asked.

She thought for a moment and looked at him sadly. "Yeah, I guess you have." She turned to find her daughter but then stopped. "There are some things you are better off not knowing, Chuck." She whispered.

Eventually she found her daughter and kneeled before her. "Now, Phoebe.. You have to keep a secret.."

**Review! I know it's very childish, but I am still sort of a child and it's fun, and anyway - HAPPY HALLOWEEN. And happy birthday to my little brother who's 3 today!**


End file.
